Season 25
'''Season 25 '''is the twenty-fifth season of the Stuffed Animal Show. Production On August 14, 2017, one month before Season 23's premiere, many viewers of the Stuffed Animal Show thought that the series' twenty-third season will be the show's final season but Anthony Ortiz and the cast claimed that he and them were currently planning up to Season 26, in which Season 25 would be upcoming in the process. The Stuffed Animal Show's twenty-fifth season unveils times taking place after the previous season's finale and the season officially launches two days before the beginning of February 2018, starting episodes on January 30, 2018. According to Anthony Ortiz, this season will continue the show's greatness by bringing in some new characters and bringing back some old characters, such as Desmond and Wyclef. Also known, more of Evan and Renata's relationship will develop in some good ways but often in crazy ways possible. The season also reveals that there will also be more antagonists as well as the stuffed animals even traveling to a royal kingdom which is called Clothia, in those episodes is where the viewers get their first look at the first antagonists of the season. Six characters in the kingdom will be introduced in those episodes as well as three antagonists and when the stuffed animals go to Clothia will last for episodes 10-14 of that season, similar to Season 23 when the stuffed animals fought the Haunted Army and in Season 19 where the stuffed animals fought villains on Christmas, altogether they all lasted for four episodes. More Stuffedgomery citizens' lives will be focused on like the relation of Larry and Ron, which will be explored on. A backstory of how Deputy Dog was recruited for Stuffedgomery Prison will also be shown in the season as well as more will be explored with the Amusement Park workers and more information will be revealed about Black-eyed Jake's father and it is said that Jedediah will meet up with his son in one of the episodes. Another episode will show the twins of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters hanging out for a day, those twins being Tic and Tac, Scottie and Spite and Gangster and Mangster and there will also be a backstory on how Riggy met Vladicus and became friends. This season is stated not to be the endgame of the Stuffed Animal Show, such as Season 23 which was claimed by a lot of viewers to be the series' endgame. However, the cast says that Season 30 is planned up to and they even state that after the thirtieth season that they think that the Stuffed Animal Show will not be over and that there are more years of the show to come… Episodes #Outside the Attic - The stuffed animals encourage Russell and Broozer to have a day out in Stuffedgomery. #Evan and Renata - Evan decides to see what Renata does in her usual day. #Date Night - Renata accepts Evan's offer to hang out with each other. #The Insects Come Back - Desmond and Wyclef return to Stuffedgomery. #Jedediah and Jake - Black-eyed Jake meets his father. #Tents Brothers - Ron and Larry see each other again and are revealed to be brothers. #Deputy's Story - Sheriff Squirrel tells Larry the story of how Deputy Dog was hired for Stuffedgomery Prison. #Who Am I? - Tic, Tac, Scottie, Spite, Gangster and Mangster hang out and begin to cause chaos all over Stuffedgomery due to being twins and being unable to be told apart by almost everyone. #Oh, Brother - Jingle's twin brother Jangle returns to see the stuffed animals again. Characters Introduced *Edgar Abbott *Diana Beaumont *Frederick Beaumont *Fairfax Aves *Santiago Sapo *Bongo Primate *Breadcrumbs Miniature *Hawthorne Hisser *Cadman Macaca Fascicularis *Stewart Felidae Trivia *Anthony Ortiz has stated that Season 24 will be a great season but also stated that Season 25 will follow its greatness. *This season marks the return of two characters: Desmond and Wyclef who both have not appeared since the twenty-third season episode Creepy Crawlers. Category:Seasons